


House of Cards

by RUBIsPetShop



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Guns, Heist, M/M, ot21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUBIsPetShop/pseuds/RUBIsPetShop
Summary: A group of well rounded criminals band together to perform the biggest heist the world has ever seen, but like a house of cards the slightest wrong move can make it crumble down.PLS READ THE NOTES





	House of Cards

_My name Jeju, but not really I have been goin by that name for the past five months. And for the past five months we have been planning a heist, I shouldn’t say we, I should say K has been planning the heist, I have just been learning. Learning the in’s and out’s of the outs._

** _5 months ago_ **

“Mom?” The phones audible click had passed though the signal.

“Donghyuck?”

“Mom” A small smile of relief hit his face his attitude changed, and the tension from his shoulders left.

“Donghyuck, where are you?”

“Mom, are you alone?” He heard a shuffle through the line, presumably his mother checking her surroundings.

“Yes honey, I'm alone.”

“Okay. I’m heading over.” He placed the phone back on the hook and exited the phone booth, draping the black hoodie over his freshly bleached hair.

He took his steps with caution, you never know when a narc could be roaming the streets. His childhood home closer with every stride, his pace fasten as he noticed a red sudan pull up next to him.

“Lee Donghyuck.”

His eyes widen as he looked back to a man with black hair.

“Hop in.”

He shuffled in, his eyebrows curled in and a crease formed in the middle of his forehead, he sat uncomfortably, only sneaking in small glances at the man, avoiding any eye contact.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you,” His crease became lessen. “Instead let me show you something,” The black haired man reached into his back seats and pulled out a camera. “Look here,” He opened to photos of Donghyuck’s childhood home. It was different, instead of beautiful flowers in his front garden there were piles and piles of police cars. “They are already at your house,” A knot formed in his stomach. “Sorry to break it to you kid, your moms a sell out.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Does it really matter?”

“No i suppose not.”

“I’ll tell you what,” He again threw back the camera to his back seat. “I’ll offer you a deal,” Donghyuck scooted closer to man. “I leave you here and hope you don’t get caught by the cops, or you can come with me where I can offer you a place to stay, food, water as long as you can repay me, whatta ya say?”

And that’s how I ended up here, within a bank, taking money.

“Hello everyone?” A small crooked smile plastered on the black haired man. “Welcome to your place of home for the next five months.” Snickers from the room made its way around. “I have a few rules,” Focused their attention back on the man and the laughter died down. He walked down the middle of the room, right in front of a chalkboard and picked up the white pigment to write on the green surface. In big letters he wrote. . .

NO REAL NAMES

NO RELATIONSHIPS

NO SEX FOR FUN

NO DISOBEYING MY RULES

“As you can see here these rules will be heavily enforced,” He fixed his suit and cuffs. “I would like you to introduce yourself, but as the first rule states no real names. I would like you to use a ruse, something easy, something memorable.”

“Anything as long as it's memorable?”

“Yes that’s right.”

“Alright, I’ll go with Osaka.”

_Osaka- 22 not much to say except that he's an asshole, a smart one but still an asshole. 8 heist, 2 arson, wanted in Australia, Sweden and of course Osaka, Japan._

“If we’re going by places then wanna be Seoul.”

_Seoul- A strong man, not physically maybe but he is our leader within the operation. 12 heist, 4 murders, 6 counts of extortion. Wanted in South Korea, Germany, Saudi Arabia,China. Mexico._

“Chicago.”

_Chicago-Smart man, one of the people I trust in this group. I would say my brother figure, actually scratch that, he’s my daddy. “8 heist, 19 counts of assault, 2 murders. Wanted in The United States, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, South Korea, China, Romania, Egypt, Russia,Chile, The Netherlands, Poland, and finally Denmark._

“Vancouver”

_Vancouver- The finest piece of ass I have ever seen, he’s my boyfriend, I know we broke rule number two but I couldn’t help it. He’s wanted world wide. Stole 115,000.00 bitcoin. Oh and Identity theft_

“Places are lame, I’ll take Moon.”

_Moon- 1 heist, 27 kidnappings, 2 accounts of manslaughter. Another very reliable person. Wanted in South Korea._

“ill be Bunny,” Osaka giggled.

“So were doing animals now?”

“Shut it Osaka.”

_Bunny- If i'm being honest I love him but he gets angry easily, so I like to annoy him. 19 heist, 12 robberies, 8 kidnappings. Wanted in Japan, Korea, China, India, Russia._

“Awww, I wanted to be Bunny,” A small pout made its way to the man’s face. “You know what I think I’ll go with Snoopy.”

_Snoopy- Imma be real with you, I don't know much about Snoopy but i do know looks can be deceiving and Snoopy uses that to his advantage._

“I wanna cute name too. I’ll be Xuxi.”

_Xuxi- He’s cute but kinda dumb. Although he has several counts and arrest he has always gotten out._

“Xuxi that's cute. I’m Ten.”

_Ten- a pain in my ass. Hate that he’s with Chicago but it is what it is. 12 Burglary. Wanted in China, and Thailand._

“Im Jaehyun, he’s WinWin,” A man pressed on the wall pointed to himself and then to another blowing bubbles with gum.

_Jaehyun and WinWin- A new Bonnie and Clyde, except they are just partners in crime, noting like romantic. 21 heist, 12 murders, 9 robberies, 12 accounts of identity theft. Wanted in China, Korea, Japan, the U.S. Canada, Finland, France, Morocco, Ukraine._

“Im Kun, you can call me K.”

_K- i have nothing absolutely nothing, not even the country can track him for all they know hes a person who never existed. Never born. He stopped renewing his ID for the past 12 years, before they put anything on the computer._

“And you kid, how about you?”

“Me?” he nodded. “Im Jeju.”

_Let me introduce myself once again. I’m Jeju, I got here because my moms a sellout. 6 heist, 2 kidnappings, 3 bombings, 2 murders, 87 carjackings, 13 counts of blackmail._

“Hey K, mind me asking what we robbin’?”

“What we’re robbing.” He walked to the back of the room and uncovered a sculpture. “Well The bank of Korea of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME  
This is something I might do, since I have other projects that have to finish this work will be at the end of my priority list so pls know this work will not be updated for months or maybe I will not continue it. If I decide to not continue it and you would like to continue it then PLS let me know so we can work together. Also pls note that school has just stared for me and it will be hard already putting out my other works.  
FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU WANNA GET TALK TO ME OR ASK ME QUESTIONS  
@RUBIpetshop


End file.
